This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling the start of an intermittently operating pump.
When operating pumps, particularly submersible drainage pumps, it is desirable to avoid dry running and for this reason the pump is shut off by level sensing or load sensing means. The pump shall then be restarted when the pumped medium flows again. For this purpose use has earlier been made of various kinds of level sensing means. These are however disadvantageous in that they are sensitive to dirt and exposed to corrosion. Prior art apparatuses moreover are not explosion proof.
There is thus the need for an apparatus for restarting intermittently operating pumps, which is devoid of the above disadvantages.